


Invading Dreams

by FiveAM



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveAM/pseuds/FiveAM
Summary: Black only wanted to be the Champion of the Pokemon League, and White only ever wanted to run a successful talent agency with successful actors. Dreams can change, though, and now, they both have a new dream they want to come true. Realizing it is one thing, but acting on it is another.
Relationships: Black/White (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Realizing It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time to post a story I've been working on for a month and I'm still not satisfied with how it is going. Yay for writer problems!
> 
> I want to apologize, in advance, if it comes across as messing up anything that the BW2 arc established, but I have a few reasons for when this story takes place and when they would eventually get together, including but not limited to the argument that White's declarations towards Black in the BW2 arc coming off as vague, my general dislike for the BW2 arc, and my opinion that it is not a good idea to start a relationship right after something traumatic or euphoric, instead preferring time gaps to let feelings settle.
> 
> Time for part one of two.
> 
> Enjoy!

Black loved when he got to stay in hotels. Even when he was a kid, when his parents took him on vacations to the Hoenn region, one of the highlights of his stay would always be when the door unlocked and he was allowed to explore the room. Suites were always the most fun, because of how much more open they were, allowing the magic of first stepping inside to last longer.

That's what he was feeling when he first stepped foot inside the suite White had rented out for them and their Pokemon while in Opelucid City.

"Alright, let's see! The kitchen's on the right, just like how it usually is. Bedroom's to the right, as well. Living room with a desk...Oh, I have to see how the couch feels."

He jumped onto it, sitting down, the opposing force giving him a second of bounce.

"This one isn't firm like the last two! You picked a great place to stay, Boss!"

White was just waiting for the day where he would eventually break a couch by doing that.

"Must you always do that when we stay in a hotel?"

By the time she finished the sentence, he was already somewhere else.

"We even have a balcony! What a view!"

After his fun with exploring, the next tradition he kept was giving his Pokemon a tour of the place.

"Welcome to the room we'll be staying at for the next couple of days, everyone!"

Black gave his tour while White set up a few things at the desk for working. It was good that Black's need for his seventh gym badge allowed them to visit the city when they did. Her time in Opelucid would be spent working on proposals for new tourist attractions in the city as part of it's rebuild after the Plasma Frigate from several months ago. It's why the city was in the middle of a massive construction boom, revolutionized with new skyscrapers.

The two of them arrived at the hotel after lunch, so the rest of the day would be their usual fair. Black would go out and train for a few hours while White would work on proposals and planning for events coming up. No offers were made for the need of Pokemon actors, but White made it a goal to get at least two acting jobs for her Pokemon in each city they visited. A little self-advertising was all that was needed, and with the rebuilding state the city was in, there would be many businesses who would want to get their names out there, once they reopened.

For today, though, her focus was on the 4:00 PM meeting with the Drayden.

...

Black returned to the suite at around 4:25, after three hours of training. His Pokemon were spent and he was drenched in sweat from how much he was doing during practice. The moment he got inside, he took his hat, coat, and shoes off, and just flopped down on one of the beds, letting his body feel the air conditioner and relish in the feeling of cooling off.

Only a few minutes later did he hear the door open.

"You look exhausted," White said after entering the room.

"And you're earlier than I expected. Did the meeting not happen or something?"

"No, it happened."

She stormed out of the room and started talking as she made her way to the desk in the living area.

"It just so happened that they weren't actually looking for any big proposals, like I was told. Here I am working hard trying to come up with the best ideas I've got, and all they want are small-scale entertainment areas for everyone when more people move in."

"Then why did they tell you that they wanted big ideas?"

"They didn't tell me anything before today. This was all set up by someone who happened to know both Drayden and me, and she actually misinformed both of us!"

Black walked out of the room to get a drink of water.

"So, did they just tell you there was a mistake and the meeting ended?"

"I mentioned a couple small ideas to him, he apologized, and I left."

One thing White didn't appreciate when it came to work was when planning went to waste, and when that happened, she spit venom in the form of a rant that was never directed at anyone, in particular.

Black half-listened as he went into the bathroom to make himself look and smell like less of a mess.

"I mean, do they even know how much effort I put into making those proposals? Here I am, working hard, coming up with potential ways to draw new people into this city, and it turns out a bowling alley would be a better option than having their own dance hall, or theater, or music studio. And, yes, I know it's not their fault. They were just as misled as I was, but don't you think people would love to live in a city where musicians and stage actors came together to make crossover albums and shows? I'm keeping those ideas because there are cities out there that would jump on the opportunity to have something like that, and while on the topic of people living in cities, do they even know how many people live in Castelia City, or how close it is to Nimbasa City? I swear, that is the last time I listen to any advice regarding planning from Kathleen again. If she thinks I'll let this slide, then I have a few words to say to her the next time-"

"You ready?"

Her train of complaining was broken by seeing Black fully dressed.

"Ready for what?"

"To get dinner."

"Isn't it a bit early? The earliest you typically eat is around 5:30."

"I know, but I pushed us in training today, so I'm hungry and I want to stop at the Pokemon Center."

She sighed.

"Alright, but I don't want to eat anywhere near the town hall!"

After the quick trip to the Pokemon Center to give their Pokemon some rest, Black took her to a cafe around the outskirts of the city.

"What made you choose this place?"

"You'll find out."

When they entered, they saw the big menu hanging over the registers.

"Look under Bowls, near the bottom."

She followed Black's words, and understood exactly why he chose the place.

"How may I help you?"

"I'll take a Club Sandwich with a bag of chips and she'll have a Mac and Cheese. We'll also have two drinks, please."

She was already halfway to feeling better. The other half would come from actually eating it.

They, then, sat at a table waiting for their order to be called.

"I know you pretty well, don't you think?"

He did, and it surprised her enough that she shrunk a little in her seat.

Mac and cheese wasn't her favorite food, but It was her happy food, the food she ate that seemed to always put a smile on her face. Even if it was mediocre, she would never leave anything in the bowl.

Black had been on a roll, as of late, figuring out the small things about her. While still in Virbank City, he learned how she liked her coffee and any special drinks she enjoyed, as well. By Castelia City, he could rattle off her preferred burger and sandwich orders by memory. By Mistralton City, he was able to figure out her preferred cosmetics and could even pick the berries he knew her Pokemon personally liked.

_He really pays attention, huh?_

"That's our number!"

Black flagged down the server.

"Enjoy!"

"Thanks a lot," Black responded.

"Yes," White added. "Thank you."

She smelled the food in front of her, and wasted no time eating. On her face was the radiant smile. Seeing her with such a happy look never failed to make him smile, too, and sometimes blush.

"...So, I take it it's good?"

"Mmmhmm! How's yours?"

"Awesome!"

It was Black's favorite after-workout/training meal, a cold sandwich with a bag of chips.

"So, do you have a plan for your gym battle, tomorrow?"

"I do, and in my research, I found out that Drayden has his team built similar to how Iris has half of hers. If I can get a convincing victory here, then my battle with Iris should be a little easier. I'm going to keep training tonight to make sure my team can make quick work of Drayden's."

After her meeting today, that would be nice to see. Of course, her meal helped make that pill easier to swallow.

"Done! Thanks for bringing me here, Black!"

"Jeez. I'm only halfway done with mine!"

"That's okay! I can use this time to look up a few businesses close to reopening."

As she sorted through a few brochures about different businesses in the city, Black continued eating as a thought came across his mind.

_Come to think of it, why do I know all these things about her?_

...

While walking back to the suite, Black couldn't stop thinking about it.

_It does make sense, though, considering how long we've been travelling, but I never knew things like this about Cheren or Bianca. Even my family I've struggled with, in the past. I know I wasn't good at paying attention before, but if I can do this with Boss, then I should've been able to do this with my friends and family, too._

"Black?"

"Huh"

"You looked really lost in thought, there."

"Oh, sorry about that, Boss."

"It's okay. I just didn't want you running into anyone. Plus I had a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"You mentioned how you think you may have a plan to take on Iris. I have no doubt that you'll win and become Champion, but I've been wondering. What do you plan on doing after that, after accomplishing your dream?"

He pondered.

"Hmm. I guess work to keep the position for as long as I can. Just because I'm the Champion doesn't mean I still don't have work to do to get better. It's not just about beating the League. I want to become one of the best, ever."

Considering his dream was essentially infinite in its scope, he could be working for the rest of his life trying for a height that he may never reach.

"What about you? How big does the BW Agency have to get before you've fully realized your dream?"

"Well, I do want the agency to only get so big. I was told, once, that if a company grows too much, it can lose sight of what its original intentions were. I want the best agency with the best Pokemon actors and actresses, but I also don't want it to grow so much that money begins to matter more than our product."

A thought then occurred, and she stopped walking.

"Black?"

"Hm?"

"Do you feel like a sellout?"

"Huh?"

"With what I just talked about, I hadn't realized that I may have forced your dream into being wrapped up in my company by being your sponsor. I just don't want you thinking that our deal is more important than achieving your dream."

"We agreed that I'd take the BW Agency to the Pokemon League, and that's what I intend to do. Sponsor or not, I made that promise to you. I failed the first time, so I still have to make that happen."

"And I know we made that promise, but are you sure you want the world to know that you're being sponsored by a corporation?"

"I'm surprised you're second guessing yourself, like this. Do you think it could be bad for business?"

"That's not what I'm worried about. When you become Champion, I want you to get the respect you deserve, and I don't know if being attached to my company would hurt that."

"Well, since that's how you feel, why not think it over and tell me what you want to do? No matter what you decide, though, I am taking you to the Pokemon League, and I promise that the BW Agency is going to be associated with Champion."

She still wasn't sold on the idea, though.

Eventually, they arrived back at the hotel.

"I'm gonna go do some more training!"

"Already?!"

"Yup! Gotta make sure my Pokemon are ready! I'll see you back in the room, Boss!"

He didn't even give himself any time to let his food settle. She just shook her head and smiled.

"At least, I really did have to come back here. Now, I just need to find the printing station."

...

"The end of a hard day's work!"

Her X-transeiver read 8:32 PM, plenty of time to get back to the hotel and get settled in for an hour of calls she may get about upcoming events.

_Hopefully, Black's doing alright. I've never seen him so determined to win by so much. Speaking of which, I should find time to train my own team, too. The most I've done with them the past couple of days is letting them out of their Pokeballs so they can eat and stretch their legs. I wonder if Black would be willing to help with-_

She cut her thought short.

_There I go, again._

Taking a guess that she wasn't going to get any calls from possible clients until later that night, she had some time to herself to think. She still had the conversation she had with Black on her mind.

_I guess, to be fair, the BW Agency isn't the worst sponsor in the world. We haven't had any bad publicity and we're too small to be truly seen as big business. We're definitely a better choice than any oil company or bank. I guess there's no harm in a simple thank you, but I better tell him to not throw our slogan in there, too._

Her thoughts then shifted.

_He had a point, though. Why am I second guessing our promise? I never thought there was any harm in it, before. But, then again, I have seen celebrities lose respect from the public because they were being sponsored by a big company, and if anyone doesn't deserve that fate, it's Black._

Her walk slowed.

_He's been on my mind, a lot, recently. I shouldn't be surprised, though. Anyway, I really hope I get some calls, soon. I just know my Pokemon are going to impress the clients._

She began dreaming about what it might look like when she eventually gets a call for a job opportunity. In this case, it was filming for a commercial. The filming location was perfectly set up, and the crew was ready to work. Amanda, Darlene, and Nancy were all chosen, and they all looked fantastic. The cameras were flashing and the film was rolling. Nothing was going wrong. It was a perfect shoot, and the results would be a lot of business when the places reopened.

As White stood to the side, letting the crews and Pokemon do their thing, some footsteps approached from behind her. Two arms wrapped around her, and she placed her hands over his.

"They're wonderful, just like you," Black whispered into her ear.

She was shocked out of her daydream.

_What...was that?!_

Thoughts like that didn't even pop up when Black was gone.

_Uh...maybe that was just because I was thinking about him, before. That really was a beautiful shoot, though. It's shoots like that that'll guarantee the BW Agency's success, just as all the other ones have._

She was now dreaming that she was on a video conference, with everyone fawning over how good her ideas were. The mayor of Nimbasa City was there, thanking White for the idea to use musicals and how it had become the biggest attraction in the entire city, even more than the amusement park. The mayor of Virbank City was doing the same, praising her for coming up with the single biggest attraction the city may ever be known for. It was nothing but success stories, for her.

The meeting soon ended, allowing her to exit one of the many tabs open on her browser, almost all of which were on news stories about the BW Agency, how great their talents were, and how many awards they've won.

She exited the browser, and showing as her screensaver was a picture of Black, holding the Champion's trophy up, triumphantly.

_Wait, what was…?_

The daydream kept going. She logged off, and closed the laptop, before making her way over to the couch in whatever hotel room she was in.

Black was sitting there in an upright, but laid back position. She joined him, curling herself up before leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

_Wh-What?!_

More dreaming yielded similar results, starting off with her original dream before Black somehow worked his way in. He had slowly started to make himself known in her dreams over the past couple months, but he was usually in the background. He was never this upfront, nor did she look at him in that vein.

She clutched her head.

_Why does he have so much presence in my dreams, now?! Why have I been thinking about him so much?! I'm with him, every day! I'm not back in Floccessy Town or Virbank City! I'm actually with him! He shouldn't be on my mind, so much!_

A pause and realization.

_I'm...with him, and not...in Virbank City._

She recalled all of the words that were thrown at her by executives and politicians when she announced she'd be leaving for eight months.

"You're wasting time that could be spent here doing great things!"

"You're leaving the Studio, your most famous creation, just to go on a journey? Do you even care about leaving your mark in the industry, anymore?"

"With everything you accomplished over the past two years, how is going on a journey with someone better than staying here and growing your business?"

"A successful talent agency, a musical, and a movie studio, all to your name, and you're willing to forget all of that because you want to go on a journey with someone?"

She wasn't happy hearing them say all this, the first time. If they had the same mark left on them that Black had left on her, they would understand.

But White was on shaky grounds, wanting to blame the people in power on the grounds of simply not understanding. They never met Black, he wasn't in the business, and even as those two years passed, she never brought him up in conversation. Even on days where it was obvious that his absence was weighing on her, she either brushed it off or was told that she needed to focus on what was being discussed. No executive or politician had any reason to care about Black other than that he provided her with a single Pokemon for acting jobs before being trapped.

To the people in power, he meant nothing, but to White...

_Why am I here? Why did I decide to travel with him? Why?_

Her mind flooded with thoughts of him. It was as if every moment that defined their time together joined together into one big collage in her head. From their first meeting, to the times they were separated from each other, to the times they reunited. Both journeys, moments big and small, all showing themselves in her head. Every thought flooded her head to the point that she forgot she had a talent agency or helped found Pokestar Studios and the Pokemon Musical.

All she saw in her head was Black, the boy that made her feel like it was worth it to give up staying in Virbank City to run both her agency and provide input on Pokestar Studios, just to be with him on his journey. It wasn't just about him being free from the Light Stone. Two journeys and the many memories they had already and would continue to make were leaving such a mark on her that him being trapped and coming back was beginning to feel like just another thing that happened along the way.

"Am I...in love with him?"

She wasn't on an emotional high like when she saw him, again. It was just a mundane, average day, meaning there was no excuse, copout, or getting around it. Black meant everything to her, so much so that he made her forget what her other dreams were, if only for a few seconds.

...

Come on, guys! Don't hold back!"

Black was standing to the side as his Pokemon unleashed attack after attack on a Ferrothorn he caught as a Ferroseed back in Chargestone Cave, his sixth and final member, and a Pokemon that had the ability Iron Barbs, which his other Pokemon were feeling the effects of.

"Sorry to keep pushing you guys like this, but I want to build up Roth's defensiveness as much as I can. If this strategy works the way I think it will, I can use him as my only Pokemon in this battle, and that can only help us when we fight Iris."

Even if his Pokemon felt like it was coming at their expense, especially in Brav's and Bo's cases, they still understood why he was doing it.

"I promise, once we're done here, I'm taking you guys straight to the Pokemon Center, and as a reward, I'll get you all your favorite berries for working so hard."

It got them to smile, at least.

"Okay, one more time! Everyone, hit Roth with everything you've got!"

All of his Pokemon prepared to hit Roth when, without command from his trainer, he started rapidly spinning, taking off and smashing into Brav, following through and hitting Tula, as well. They were both knocked out cold.

"Hey, Roth, I didn't ask you to-"

He was cut off with a glare, but not an angry one. Rather, one that said "Think about what I just did."

He knew that Brav and Tula were knocked out, the two fastest Pokemon on his team. Roth hit them with Gyro Ball.

"You took them out because you knew they were fast, and hitting them when they were attacking you meant that they were at their fastest."

Roth nodded.

"You're amazing, Roth!"

Black gave his Pokemon a hug, miraculously not hitting the barbs.

"Anyway, since Tula and Brav can't battle, anymore, let's stop for the day."

He returned everyone to their Pokeballs, and headed off to the Pokemon Center, looking down at his watch.

_It's not even 9, yet. I wanted to be out here for another hour, but Roth did help me find a better way to use him in battle._

As he made his way through the town, he noticed the flyers White had left around. Some people were even taking pictures of them.

_Looks like she got the agency's name out there, again. Good for her! What she's been able to do with the BW Agency is awesome. I wish I could've seen it when Pokestar Studios opened, for the first time._

He started remembering the first time she took him on a tour of the place, and how impressed he was at the sheer size of the studio.

_Hopefully, our journey together isn't hurting her ability to do her best work._

He made it to the Pokemon Center and handeed his Pokemon away to be cared for. While he waited, he leaned back in a seat and continued to think.

_She really has been on my mind, a lot. I shouldn't be surprised since we've spent so much time together._

With nothing else to do but wait, Black's mind began to wonder, and like always, it was about the Pokemon League. However, he wasn't dreaming about battling. He was planning, in preparation for when he would finally face the elite four. He would start with Shauntai, and was finalizing his strategy to use against her. His Pokemon were fierce, in practice, giving him all the confidence in the world that he would win. He may not have had a Ghost or Dark type on his team, but each member of his party had what it took to win the League.

While the dream typically stopped once training was over, this one kept going. Black was in enough of a daze to not realize it. He was walking somewhere, and arrived at a fairly luxurious hotel.

_That's new._

He made it to his room and took a seat on the edge of the farther bed.

"Did your training go well?"

_Wait, what?_

"Yeah, it did."

Two arms wrapped around his waist, and White chin was on his shoulder, his head supporting hers.

"You're going to do great."

_WAIT, WHAT?!_

He shot up.

_Where did-? How did she-? What happened, there? Maybe it was because I just thought about her. Eh, whatever. I really do need to think of an actual strategy to use against each member, though. Knowing my team, they'll be just as determined to win as I am. Yeah, I'm gonna win. I know it._

His mind started showing a simpler dream, showing him fighting Marshal. It was Bo against his Conkeldurr, who was weak from the fighting. Marshal commanded a Stone Edge attack, but Black countered with a Hammer Arm that crushed the rocks as they rose from the ground. Black then called for a Flare Blitz, which made Bo charge forward with fierce speed, cloaked in fire. It damaged Bo, but Conkeldurr was out cold. Black had beaten the Elite Four, leaving only the Champion left.

He screamed in celebration, hugging his Pokemon in celebration. Marshal then came up to him and told him how impressed he was with Black's skill.

He then left the chamber, and standing in the main hall was White, who proceeded to give him a tender hug, breaking it a few seconds later.

"You've done so well. I know you can beat Iris."

She kissed his cheek.

_WHAT THE-?! HUH?!_

Thinking about beating Iris netted a similar thought. Like White, her being in his mind was becoming more and more prevalent, going from simple background character in his dreams to being the one who breaks the flow and introduces a new element to them.

_Why is she in my head, so much? Why do I know all of the little things about her? What is she doing in my dreams?!_

Those words broke through.

_...My dreams…_

His mind then brought him to when he was preparing to begin his journey. It would start with battling Cheren for his first gym badge, which he won convincingly.

"Good luck, Black. Sorry I won't be able to join you, this time."

He understood. No way Cheren would've been able to make that work.

He then stopped by the Professor's lab to get the new update for his Pokedex. Bianca handed the device back when she was finished.

"Sorry I can't join you, Black. Hopefully, Professor Juniper will give me some assignments so I can see you, from time to time."

Again, no hard feelings. His friends had work to do. Simple as that.

But White, the woman that he absolutely knew would be busy achieving her own dreams...

"You ready, Black? Then let's go!"

Black had to wait several months after he was released from the stone to begin his new journey because of the League reshuffling and to repair the damage caused by Kyurem around Unova, so she had plenty of time to consider whether joining him would hurt her ability to work. Any initial thoughts she had when she reunited with Black would've gradually faded, by then.

_I knew she would be busy, so I didn't ask. This is my dream, not hers. And yet...she's here with me._

Two friends couldn't join him, but one did. Two friends had trouble making time for him when he was out of the Dream World, but one didn't.

Now, she was on this journey with him, a journey she didn't need to be on, but it made it feel all the more complete than if he was just on the journey, by himself.

_Why? Why is this journey better with her? Why is she in my dreams, now? Why…?_

He became bombarded with every meaningful moment that defined their time together, so far. From their first meeting, to introducing her to his friends, to him defending the innocence of the agency, to travelling across the Skyarrow bridge together, to their separations and reunions, to the start of the second journey and everything that has happened during it, so far.

Every single thought had White in it, in some capacity. All of it was about White. No Pokemon League, no beating the Champion, no being the best trainer in all the land.

Just her.

_"...What am I feeling, right now?"_

"Pokemon trainer Black, your Pokemon are ready for pickup. Please proceed to the front desk."

The loudspeaker snapped him awake as he got up and made his way to pick up his Pokemon.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy."

"My pleasure. Have a good night.."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to post the whole thing, but I'm still struggling with a few things in the second half. I don't know how well I paced this story, but I loved reading and writing it, and I wanted to get it out in time for when their in-universe birthdays are.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the first part! Next part should go up on Thursday after I figure out everything and clean up a few spots in the second half. One part for White's birthday, the next one for Black's birthday!
> 
> Have a blessed one, everyone!


	2. Acting On It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even before writing this story, I have come to a firm conclusion: it is nearly impossible to write about Black after the Dream World and not feel the need to reference that part of his life, at some point in the story. I'd be tempted to write a curtainfic about him, to address that, if that didn't go against my rule of writing stories and making sure the world they are in is incorporated, in some way.
> 
> Random thoughts aside, here's part two! Hope everyone enjoys!

A short while, later, Black returned to the hotel room, bags in hand. White was sitting at the desk, not really working. They were both subdued.

"Hi, Black."

"Hey, White."

"What did you get?"

"Just some berries for my Pokemon, my reward to them for how hard they've been training, as well as some stuff I can cook, tomorrow."

She nodded.

"You really have been working hard," she said.

"You have, too."

He grabbed the bag with the berries and headed out to the balcony. One by one, he fed his Pokemon their favorite berries. Once he finished feeding them, he used the railing for support as he first looked over the rising new cityscape before hunching over like he was about to throw up. His mind felt like it was at war with itself because his desire to win the Pokemon League came back, and it was fighting for supremacy over his thoughts about White. He tried forcing thoughts or forcing them to end, but it only made things worse.

_Ah, my brain feels like it wants to explode._

He felt a tug on his jacket, seeing Roth look at him with a concerned look on its face. He sat with his Pokemon.

"Sorry, Roth. I haven't been thinking like I usually do, lately. You're still fairly new, so you wouldn't know what goes on in my head."

He looked to the city.

"I really haven't been the same since everything that happened a few years ago."

He turned back to Roth.

"Did you know that there was a time when I was considered a hero? I was able to use the help of a Legendary Pokemon to stop bad guys, but it came at the expense of missing two years of everyone's lives."

Roth would never understand what Black went through, but he still listened to what his trainer had to say.

Black liked having Roth on his team, a Pokemon that wasn't around during the last few years, not having experienced everything Black and the rest of his team had to. Roth essentially became the new soul of the team, untainted by any trauma that was felt over the past few years.

"Don't worry about me. I've come to terms with everything, but it definitely took its toll on me. My dreams just haven't been the same since all of that. First, they changed with everything that happened with Team Plasma. Then, it was being in the Dream World. Now, it's with White, though you're probably used to hearing me call her Boss."

His head turned to the room.

"I really should stop calling her that."

The curtains on the window/sliding door covered the view of the room, so he couldn't see White. who was finishing up a call..

"Yes. I'll make sure the posters are ready, by then...I'll email them to you, once I'm done...No problem...you, too...Bye."

She hung up and leaned back in her chair, her mind being in no mood to work. She looked over to the curtain right next to her, debating whether she wanted to go out on the balcony with Black or not, but even sharing space with Black now felt like a challenge.

Still wearing her bag, she pulled Darlene's Pokeball out and released it, patting her lap so it would hop up. She had gotten used to relying on her Pokemon for emotional support.

"Sorry to keep using you guys to make me feel better. I thought I was done doing this when Black came back."

Darlene cuddled into White's stomach, a pleasant force pressing against her, as she continued to pet her curled up Pokemon. It was during those two years that she started sharing rooms with her Pokemon. For ones that weren't owned by her, she'd still do it, but because her own Pokemon hated being separated from her and would always leave the room to join her either outside or in a room she rented for herself, she started breaking the rule of the BW Agency renting out rooms only for Pokemon.

"All I can remember dreaming about is building the best Pokemon talent agency in the world. I never really thought about being an event promoter, and I never thought I'd become a trainer. I even had to watch someone I care about disappear for a couple of years."

Darlene heard this, and looked up at her trainer with concern.

"It's alright, Darlene. I'm fine. Black's back, now, so you don't have to worry about me."

Her eyes changed after she said that.

"But it's possible he could leave, after this. I don't know what the life of a Champion is like, but it's probably busy. Of course, I have no right to say anything. Even while travelling with him, I'm still busy, and if the BW Agency starts getting requests from other regions, my travels will probably be restricted to just business."

A couple days after Black was released from the Light Stone, White met with Bianca, who asked if White was so busy that she wouldn't have much time for Black. She denied it, but it was possible that, in the future, neither would have time for either. If fate didn't like them, it could separate them, possibly permanently.

She leaned her head on her hand and stared off.

"I wish falling in love didn't feel so scary and hard."

...

The morning came and went, with both doing their respective things. White had the photo shoot for the commercial while Black had his gym battle with Drayden. It became clear during breakfast and when they were getting ready that there was a shift in attitude between them. Both could function like normal, but there was an obvious awkwardness that prevented the two from saying more than few-word sentences to each other.

White's shoot was first, and the only Pokemon needed from Black's party was Musha, a member he didn't plan on using, anyway. Black stayed for the first few minutes until his alarm alerted him that it was time for his gym battle. For White, the shoot went without a hitch and everyone loved her Pokemon.

Black, meanwhile, was able to accomplish his goal of winning against Drayden convincingly. After using Costa to take down Drayden's Druddigen, Roth was able to make quick work of Both Haxorus and Flygon, with the former struggling against the Roth's sheer defensive capabilities and the latter making Gyro Ball more effective. Particularly impressive was the final blow, where Roth initially missed, but followed through by landing and rolling on his side, pulling off a u-turn in a literal blink of an eye, relaunching, and slamming into Flygon. White was able to catch the end of the fight to see Black win. Afterwards, they went their separate ways so White could do some more advertising while Black went back to the suite to make lunch for the two of them. Once he finished, he ate without her, having become accustomed to how inconsistent she was with how long she would be doing business for.

Now that he didn't have a gym battle to focus on, he did a lot of thinking. He thought a little while cooking, he thought a lot while eating, and he was only thinking while he was sitting out on the balcony. He was trying to clear his head of the turmoil he was facing, the previous night.

Black let his mind wander. Rather than force a conclusion and cut the dreams off before they could be completed, he took everything his mind threw at him. There was a lot of challenging and winning the Pokemon League, but there was also a lot of White celebrating his victories and being by his side whenever he was recognized as the Champion. Some were about him watching his Pokemon become stars both on the field and on TV. One of the simplest dreams that crossed his mind was of him sitting on a couch, watching his Pokemon on a new TV episode. White was there, and he was holding her as she was snuggled into him.

His mind didn't feel like it was about to blow up, anymore, but it was now holding two dreams inside of it. Not for the first time in his life, but dreaming about someone else wasn't nearly as easy as dreaming about stopping an evil organization or escaping an entire world to make it back home. What he was dreaming of, now, was different because his other dreams really only demanded individual effort. With this dream, it required that she wanted to be with him, as well.

This was the first time in his life where he had a dream that he believed could potentially fail to come true.

_Why can't my brain just feel like it wants to explode, again? I've never even thought about having a girlfriend, before. Why now? Why couldn't my only dream just be winning the Pokemon League and working to defend my title for as long as I can? Instead, I now have a girl I like and I have no idea if she feels the same way._

Because he left the sliding door open, he heard White enter into the suite. On the counter was her portion of lunch. She reheated it, sat down, and started to eat. A skill he developed while in the Dream World, she had stated multiple times that she enjoyed his cooking, but now that he had new feelings about her, he was now hoping that she really did enjoy it and that she wasn't just being nice. Whatever high he felt from winning his gym battle over an hour ago was now replaced with stress and anxiety.

Like him, though, her mind was more preoccupied on other things than the food in front of her. She didn't do much advertising, and after she was done, she took a walk to help her clear her own head.

Her dream of raising Pokemon actors was alive and well, but she was also thinking about Black, too. Some dreams didn't even feature her own Pokemon, instead turning his team into stars. It was lucrative to imagine a Pokemon Champion whose team is also filled with famous actors, but she knew Iris and never thought to float the idea to her, though. It was only with him, and when she wasn't thinking about turning his Pokemon into stars, she was thinking of him finally becoming Champion, and him being by her side as the BW Agency grew to its peak. Even her personal life wasn't safe, as she imagined herself sitting on a porch with Black holding her, after he finished training.

She, too, had two dreams in her head, but she was also thinking about their dreams potentially splitting them apart as they both got busier, same as the previous night. There was also the worry of him not liking her in that way, and this formed the first dream she ever had where she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do about it.

She could do nothing and run the risk of losing him when he became Champion, or he would continue to be her associate and friend. If she acted, then she ran the risk of him rejecting her. The rejection would possibly be just that, a rejection, and the possibilities from doing nothing would be the same possibilities, then. He could also be so uncomfortable that he continues the journey by himself and doesn't talk to her much after that. Finally, the best case scenario, he either does feel the same way, or he doesn't but agrees to being her boyfriend, anyway.

_If I say something, he might leave, but the same is true if I do nothing. Should I let that stop me, though? After all, my dreams are only coming true because I'm doing something about them. If he leaves, then that just means that it was never meant to be. My first dream is coming true, so I should be able to handle one not coming true. Besides, I was doing things by myself for years before I met him, so him leaving would just mean that I'll have to get used to doing things that way, again, and this time, no excuses about not being able to get over him leaving._

It was only a dream, and many of the outcomes had it being just that, but it wouldn't come true if she didn't say something. She may have only realized it was a dream the previous night, but she knew her dream of raising stars the moment she saw that Cubchoo when she was a child.

_I'm doing this!_

After finishing her lunch, a quite delicious lunch, she wiped her mouth, checked herself over in the mirror, and headed out to the balcony. Success or failure, trying would mean giving the dream a chance to live.

She stepped out onto the balcony and faced him.

"Black?"

She felt determined. Nothing would stop her...until he looked at her. Then, everything fell apart.

_What am I doing? What the HECK AM I DOING?!_

She had no control over her knees, she felt herself starting to sweat, and her face felt like it was being microwaved. She hadn't felt nerves like these since the planning meeting with the Nimbasa City mayor, a few years, ago.

_Is there something I could say to get out of this? Could I just ask him to train my Pokemon? Oh, but I could've done that when he was training, before. Could I use his help for something? NO, I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! I HAVE NO CHOICE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!_

So confident was she, before, that she never bothered to figure out what it was that she wanted to say to him, but even if she had, she probably would've forgotten about it with how nervous she was, right now.

Without any idea of where she wanted to begin, she just started talking.

"I, um...you've been the longest employee the BW agency has had,...even though you're my only employee, which, I guess makes that part irrelevant, and I don't even consider you an employee, anymore. You're an associate, now... B-BUT you've been with me for years, now, and when we first met, you saved me from embarrassment, a-and even more than that, you've stuck with me, ever since...though your time in the Dream World would mean that you weren't actually with me. Actually, you weren't because the stone flew away, s-so just forget I said any of that…and, you can forget that part about sticking with me because I did kinda force you into being my employee...B-BUT, I still want you to know how important you are to me and my business, e-even though I accomplished a lot while you were gone, so..."

As White continued to be terrible with words, Black, by this point, wasn't even listening, his mind going into overdrive as his own train of thought came rampaging through.

_Why is she struggling to talk to me? Is it possible that…?_

Because of his dreams, he quickly assumed what she was trying to say. It was only an assumption, though, and the doubt that came with it made him question if he should do anything.

_Sh-should I say something? Does it matter if there's a chance that I fail? I don't want to lose her, but I don't know how she'll react if she doesn't feel the same way I do. And yet, I...I..._

His mind, once again, filled up with thoughts about their times together, and fantasies of hugging her, holding her, her smile, happy that she's with him and him being happy about being with her.

He could feel his whole being screaming at him to say something.

It was in the only way Black would do it. It was almost by instinct, and he didn't check to see if she was done talking. He didn't care about his surroundings, and he didn't care about who heard him say it.

He just screamed it.

"I REALLY LIKE YOU, WHITE!"

...

...

...

It was out. It took everything inside of him just to get it out, and it was out.

White simply stood there, quiet. She tried, on a whim, to make this articulate statement that would eventually weave its way into saying the only thing that mattered, and here he blurted it out using only five words. Not that she cared at the moment, though. The only thing she seemed to know was breathing. The same could be said for Black, who had a thousand yard stare over the city like his soul just left his body.

"You...do?..."

He didn't move. Neither moved. There were no interruptions to break the moment. It was just a matter of who would do something meaningful, first.

_He said it…_

_I said it…_

Black had nowhere to run, and he wasn't the type to play a sentence like that off. All he could do was sit there, petrified.

Slowly, White's breathing grew heavier.

_He...likes me. He said it. He likes me._

She began a smile that grew larger and larger with each time she said it to herself.

_He really likes me...he likes me!_

Black couldn't see it through the paranoia he was feeling.

_Why did I do that?! What reason did I have to do that?! Dammit, I might've ruined everything and White will just feel awkward being around me, from now on-_

"YES!"

She nearly tackled him out of the chair he was sitting in with a huge hug. It woke him from his trance and he looked at her.

"Y-you mean you like me, too?!"

He saw and felt her nod her head.

"Yes! Yes, I do!"

"Like actually?! Really?!"

"Yes! Yes!"

"T-This is real?! Not a dream inside my head, right now?!"

Still keeping her hands around him, she backed off a bit to look at him.

"I could be asking you that, right now, too!"

He grew his own huge smile, and pulled her on top of him with a hug of his own. They were practically smothering each other.

Black had saved the world, befriended a legendary Pokemon, won the League once, and beaten 15 gyms, so far. None of that made him feel like this. White had established her own business, proposed and produced not one but two top tourist attractions for cities in Unova, and received many accolades for how well the Pokemon under her care performed on screen. None of that made her feel like this.

Neither could say if they had ever felt like this, before.

After a few seconds, they both retracted, but neither removed their arms from the other.

"How long did it take for you to figure out what you were going to say?" she asked.

"Really, I just said it without thinking."

She leaned her head onto his chest.

"And yet, it's exactly what I wanted you to say."

Her X-transeiver finally went off with the inevitable call that would end their moment together.

"That's just cliche," she said.

"I would've expected it to happen sooner."

She removed herself from him and answered the call.

"Thank you for calling the BW Agency. This is White speaking...Yes, I'm available to talk, but can you just give me a few minutes, first? I'll call you, right back...Thank you."

She hung up the call and looked at Black.

"Sorry about this, Black"

"Hey, don't let me keep you from your work."

"I just wish our moment could've gone on for a little longer."

"I do, too, but we still have plenty more to look forward to, right?"

She nodded, and swayed a little where she was standing, her smile having never faded.

"I have a boyfriend, now."

She said it more to herself, but Black still heard it. She also didn't hide her skipping into the room.

They also couldn't hide the excitement they both felt, especially once White closed the door behind her.

"WOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

...

Black came back into the suite after around twenty minutes. White was sitting at the counter, not on the phone with anyone but with a spreadsheet open on her computer.

"You're done with calls, already?"

"They were short. Everything else, I'm handling through emails. Nothing more than just confirming a few dates."

She stood up.

"Now then, I do want to talk to you about all of this."

She moved her hands in a circular motion.

"I think it's important that we make a few things clear about it, before we go any further."

Black nodded.

She led him to the beds, taking a seat on one, while he took a seat across from her on the other.

"First, this won't change how we have done things when I am working. When we're with clients, you are, first and foremost, my associate, and that's what I'll call you. That's also the only time you should call me boss, now, should you desire."

"Yeah, I was thinking it might be weird calling you that, now. I apologize, in advance, if it slips out, occasionally."

She let out a quick giggle.

"I know. You've been struggling to break the habit for months, now."

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's something I've been meaning to ask, though. How come I'm not an employee, anymore?"

"I just felt like you deserved better than simply being my employee. Also, since all you really do is lend me your Pokemon, that's more the role of an associate, anyway."

"Speaking of my Pokemon, I should also apologize for the amount of training I'll still be doing."

"Don't. The biggest thing I wanted to talk to you about is just that. We're both still working hard to fulfill our dreams, and for you, especially, I felt that would be what's most important to you. I don't think we should focus on this, too much, at the moment."

"Please don't think that my dream of winning the League is going to make me forget about you. I've made that mistake before and I've tried to not let it happen, again."

"Black, I know how your mind works. It looks like everything disappears around you when you're focused on Pokemon and winning. It's the same as me when I'm working."

"Well, even with how busy we both are, I still want to figure out things that I can do for you. I don't think our relationship would be very good if we just did nothing but work."

"I guess that is a good point."

"By the way, did you decide how you wanted our sponsorship agreement to work?"

"I did. In order to keep you from looking like a sellout, don't try plugging our slogan in. If you really want to show your support for the BW Agency, just thank us for supporting you and leave it at that. You don't even have to say anything, if you don't want to."

"What about the logo? Do you still want me to wear it?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about making your own sign, this time. I can get you a few shirts with the logo printed on them. You can wear it under your jacket, and it'll probably look better on camera, anyway."

Black just collapsed where he sat.

"...I thought that sign looked good, when I made it…"

White realized what she said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! It was nice and really thoughtful! I just think a shirt with the logo already included on it would look more professional! That's all!"

She was quick to think of a solution.

"How about this? I'll let you design the shirts you wear, when you make it to the league."

"Can I?"

"Yeah. Whenever you find some time, come talk to me and I can show you the company's website that makes them. It'll be my way of saying thanks."

"For what?"

"Remembering our promise. You'll have to do it, soon, though, especially if you only have one more gym after this one."

"No problem. Anything else you want to talk about? I don't want to keep you from your work for too long."

"I think we talked about everything I wanted to. We can talk later, tonight, if I forgot anything."

They both got up from their beds, and she gave him another hug. He reciprocated.

"We'll make this work," she said. "I know we will."

"No doubt about it."

Both of their minds were full of dreams, but they were calm, peaceful. Multiple dreams existed, but one didn't feel like it mattered over the other.

But in that moment, their minds were just focused on each other, the person of their dreams.

They let go, and walked out of the room.

"Real quick, Black."

He looked at her.

"Did you...um...happen to remember anything that I said when we were on the balcony?"

He scratched his cheek with a finger.

"I, uh...didn't. I had a lot on my mind and I wasn't paying attention. S-sorry."

"No! Don't be! In fact, thank you!"

Make that two times she was saved from embarrassment by him.

...

The appointment came around after a few hours. It was similar to the morning shoot, except the manager of the store took note of how happy White looked. He chose which Pokemon he wanted and the shooting commenced, Black standing in the same spot in the back, as usual.

Once shooting was done, the two spent some time sitting on a bench near the store, White brushing Darlene as she rested on her master's lap.

"Darlene is just fantastic in front of a camera! I never get tired of seeing photos of her!"

"She certainly seems to have a knack for it."

"All of my Pokemon do. They're just the best!"

He smiled, content to watch his girlfriend fawn over her Pokemon. His girlfriend. It still felt surreal to call her that.

"By the way, I probably should've mentioned this, before, but this is the first time I've ever been in a relationship."

She smiled towards him.

"Don't worry. This is my first one, too."

She returned Darlene to her Pokeball, then scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That just means we can figure it out, together."

A moment of quiet passed.

"Hey, if you're not busy for the rest of the night, do you want to get dinner with me?"

"Yeah. I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite writing a lot of shipping stories, in the past, this is the first story I've written where the characters begin a relationship. Quite the learning experience, I've gotta say.
> 
> I had a lot of fun, though. Writing characters either getting together or being in a happy relationship always makes me smile. If I ship a pair, you better believe they will end up happy together, should I choose to write about them.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Hope everyone enjoyed, and have a blessed day!


End file.
